Break Your Little Heart
by grungekitty
Summary: AU where Nova fails to bring Sprx back from the Fire of Hate's influence. Spova..ish with evil Sprx. Cunning, evil, manipulative, Sprx.


**I'm actually writing this author's note AFTER I wrote the fic.**

**I had one that wasn't relevant by the time I finished this so…**

**So, AU were Nova didn't snap Sprx out of it and he stayed evil.**

"**Break Your Little Heart" by All Time Low BTW**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

><p>Sprx smirked an evil smirk oozing confidence. The proud warrior of the hyper force was turning to mush in his hands.<p>

Pleading eyes, quivering lips, she was begging him, and it was delicious. She was nothing but his plaything now. He'd been batting her around for weeks, watching her grimace as he slapped her with each false hope.

Now just turning into a jerk, that would be easy on her. She could just disconnect. She'd done it before. Granted she retained emotional scars, but she'd let go of many males she'd lost to the darkside.

No...No Sprx would make it sting.

He'd let glimmers of regret and pain flash when she met his eyes. He held punches and let her get away. He'd do everything she wanted to see. He kept her hope alive, her hope he'd come back. Then he'd start throwing the hard hits. He'd never take it too far though. He'd stop himself and keep her hoping another day. It was like slowly peeling a Band-Aid off, but pressing it back on before you it comes off all the way. He could tear her apart with this vicious cycle for as long as he pleased. It was fascinating how much more satisfying it was to attack on this level. He was truly hurting her, he was cutting deep into her heart and letting her bleed out.

Sprx had spent extra time building her up now. He was finally going to rip the cord. Pull her hope out so fast her head would spin. There was never going to be any recovering from this heartbreak.

"Nova?" Sprx said in a pathetically pleading tone.

The foolish hope-filled monkey came running to him, like he knew she would.

"Sprx!" She sobbed, tightly embracing him, like he knew she would.

She was a puppet, a toy, a thoughtless pet that went where it was led. She was barely more than a game piece for him to amuse himself with at this point.

"_I always thought more of you."_ Sprx thought pityingly.

"Sprx, please come back!" she begged, letting her tears flow, like he knew she would.

He patted her back, a calculated move.

"I need you! I need you so much! Please!" She cried clinging to him like he was a life raft, like he knew she would.

"You….need me?" He asked in a daze.

"YES!" She shouted with all her might, as if her sheer force of will could bring him back.

"How…How much?" Sprx asked, baiting his trap.

"More than anything else in the universe!" Nova confessed, like he knew she would.

Sprx pulled her close, his hand pressing on the curve of her back. She submitted to his hold, like he knew she would.

She let her hope spill over, her eyes gleaming with desire and excitement. She really thought she had finally won the long and strenuous battle for her Sprx's return. She thought she had finally escaped her hell. She thought that for once, she stopped someone she loved from turning evil.

She was sadly mistaken.

Sprx's delight showed in his every mannerism. He pressed her delicate, yet strong frame against his furred chest. He felt her breath, anticipating the relief that would come with his return. He cradled her lovingly and placed her ear close to his lips.

"My dear Nova." He whispered softly.

Her body relaxed. She felt safe and happy. She was truly content, at her highest.

Which is the best time to push her to rock bottom.

He couldn't help but chuckle condescendingly before he spoke his next words. This time in a hauntingly taunting speaking voice.

"You simply _must_ let go of these delusions." He chastised her.

The pain and shock barely had time to begin to show on her features when Sprx dropped her.

To Nova, the fall went far too slow for her to be in reality. Sprx's satisfied smirk as he watched her being crushed under the weight of his words was only crushing her more and more. All this time, she understood now, it had all been a game. Just a dance, a play, a façade, none of it had been more than a cruel joke to get in her head.

Well it had worked.

Nova felt like she was turning into the doll he had thought of her as. She couldn't bring herself to move or speak. Her eyes were fixed on the rouge monkey that had just shattered her, without any hint of changing their focus.

You could almost hear her heart break as she hit the ground.

Sprx took a long look at his handy work. He had really destroyed her. He continued to watch her on the ground, not making any effort to speak, blink, or breathe. She had let herself turn into a lifeless shell, like he knew she would.

Sprx chuckled with glee at his success.

Nova felt hollow and numb. She just wanted to stop being. What she would of done right then to be rid of the hurt.

"You were such an easily manipulated fool!" Sprx laughed harshly. "So ready to look for signs that I was coming back that you never once thought I could be toying with you."

Tears covered her eyes as he talked. There was nothing to match the pain of it all.

"You were never anything more than a puppet, and I, the puppeteer." Sprx explained gloatingly "I pulled your strings and you danced, puppet. I wound your key and you walked, toy. It's really very tragic how little you resisted me."

Her tear-filled eyes spilled over and long streaks forged wet paths down the sides of her head.

"Then again, maybe deep down, you were more than willing to be led." Sprx speculated in his victory. "After all, this is, what? The third time? The fourth time? Someone you loved has left you for the darkness yet again."

Nova wanted to scream at him to stop, but she didn't.

"Maybe you've finally read the signs and joined the side you were meant to." Sprx suggested evilly.

Nova laid passively. She just want to be somewhere and someone else.

"Since I've already broken you, I think I want to keep you as my pet." Sprx confidently decided, basking in his victory.

Nova said nothing and just stared at him debating her options. He knew he was about win completely and entirely.

"I've got you strings puppet, you might as well stop struggling." Sprx deviously smirked "You're already mine."

Nova submitted to him once again, ready to accept a life as property if it mean no one would hurt and betray her again so deeply again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooookay.<strong>

**What was that?**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
